totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:NesteaCookie
!}} 8000 edycji - 31 lipca 2019 roku Fikcja, nad którą obecnie pracuję: Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki: Przygoda w Dzikiej Kambodży BarakaAppearance.gif|Tak nadchodzę na Wiki. Pełna chęci i zapału. ;u; Matd.gif|I'm obsessed with no mess, that's America TDBest Fandom Y_no_te_voy_a_negar.png|Moja reakcja na to, że ktoś ma problem o opinię napisaną przeze mnie. SheevaBabality.gif|To ja, kiedy dowiaduję się, że licznik dni aktywności na wiki znowu mi się zresetował... :/ Chlorine.gif|Mój życiowy anthem. ♥ Wcześniej LadyBetter, teraz ciasteczko z pyszną ice tea, która nigdy nie umiera i nadal smakuje niesamowicie. center|200px Mam na imię Anita, 25 lat (obchodzę urodziny 23 listopada tak poza tym). Z natury jestem kreatywną, pracowitą, ambitną i uprzejmą osobą. W głowie nigdy nie brakuje mi pomysłów oraz mogę rozmawiać na różne tematy. Personalnie staram się być życzliwa dla ludzi na ile mi to pozwala ich odwzajemniony szacunek wobec mojej osoby. Zazwyczaj nie wchodzę nikomu w paradę i nie przepadam za ludźmi, którzy próbują narzucić mi jakiekolwiek zdanie. Jestem uzależniona od słuchania muzyki, białej czekolady, sera feta, herbaty (mrożonej/zielonej) oraz pisania artykułów. Oprócz tego posiadam jeszcze kilka innych zainteresowań, takich jak zabawa językami programowania, czytanie książek, montowanie parodii, turystyka albo nauka obcych języków. W niedalekiej przyszłości zostanę przewodnikiem. Jestem uzdolnioną humanistką, zawsze miałam talent do pisania różnych opowiadań, fanficków, a także własnych seriali. Z Totalną Porażką zaprzyjaźniłam się podczas premiery Planu Totalnej Porażki na Cartoon Network. Jestem wielką fanką reality show, dlatego obecność tego programu na kanale kreskówkowym bardzo mnie zafascynowała. Od tamtej chwili oglądam regularnie jeden ze swoich ulubionych reality show. Co do muzyki, jestem zaznajomiona z każdym gatunkiem muzycznym, począwszy od prostego popu do ostrego metalu. Najbardziej przypada mi do gustu muzyka alternatywna, elektroniczna i reggaeton. Nie szufladkuję konkretnie gatunków muzycznych, chociaż najmniej jednak trafia do mnie... sama nie wiem, lubię wszystkie mniej lub bardziej. Potrafię być niemiła i złośliwa, ale także niezwykle naiwna, ponieważ ufam każdemu z intuicji. Jestem świadoma tego, że nie jestem Słońcem, ładowarką do telefonu czy słuchawką w wannie. Zwykły ze mnie człowiek, który nie lubi być ocenianym przez innych. Lubię być wredną, arogancką suką, dodaję smaku do mojej charakterystyki. Uwielbiam prowadzić z innymi dyskusje, moja obecność niestety często powoduje, że komuś puszczą nerwy. Najbardziej nienawidzę fałszywych osób, od których nieprawdziwością wręcz zajeżdża na kilometr. Nie lubię też, kiedy ktoś nie ma własnego zdania, a jedynie jest zależny od pozostałych. Pod koniec 2014 roku zadebiutowałam na innej Wiki, z marszu rozpoczynając swoją pierwszą fikcję. Początki te uważam z perspektywy czasu za trochę nieudane, ale każdy od czegoś musiał zacząć. Można uznać mnie już za weterankę w pisaniu własnych serii, ponieważ napisałam tylko i aż osiem różnych sezonów, w tym jedną tzw. "Szybką Fikcję". Tworzenie własnej historii po oryginalnej Totalnej Porażce na wyspie Pahkitew zawsze mnie fascynowało, więc chwilę po oficjalnej premierze w Polsce przykładałam się do pisania własnych sezonów. Osobiście uważam, że najlepiej czyta się fikcje, od których minie przykładowo rok od premiery jej ostatniego odcinka. Można za jednym ciurkiem przeczytać (a w telewizji obejrzeć) wszystkie epizody oraz łatwiej wysnuć wnioski oraz poczuć klimat. Sądzę, że dzieła te są doskonałym zabieraczem czasu. Oczywiście nie tylko moje, polecam także przeczytać fikcje innych. Przyznam się szczerze, że początkowo pisałam po swojemu, ale po jakimś czasie dopiero dotarło do mnie, iż w sezonie brakuje chronologii. Daty premier pierwszego a ostatniego odcinka są wyjątkowo pozbawione ładu i składu, jednak kolejnością są jak najbardziej ułożone prawidłowo. ** - liczba odcinków *** - fikcja dzieje się zaraz po zakończeniu Totalnej Porażki: Wariackiego Wyścigu. *x - fikcja ta nie znajduje żadnego powiązania z cyklem. (dotyczy to serii wspólnych, a także oddzielnych od oryginalnego cyklu) *(?) - liczba odcinków nie znajduje obecnie żadnego potwierdzenia i mogą być to tylko przypuszczenia/plany obecne. Postać debiutuje w danej generacji, w której wystąpiła pierwszy raz jako uczestnik. Jeśli pojawiała się we wcześniejszych cyklach, jest brana pod uwagę wyłącznie jako postać gościnna. Aby jednak otrzymać rangę postaci "x" generacji, musi ona zostać uczestnikiem Totalnej Porażki. Postacie I generacji: Postacie II generacji: Postacie epizodyczne/inne: Muzyka: *link do strony z ocenionymi artystami i ich piosenkami Reality show: *Bar *Big Brother *Fort Boyard *I Love Money (Miłość w rytmie kasy) *Love Island *Nieustraszeni *Ryzykanci (Survivor) *Totalna Porażka *Wipeout: Wymiatacze Turystyka (Odwiedzone Państwa): Gry: TBA Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Administracja